XANA Induced Sugar Highs For Dummies
by neon flights
Summary: Why is it always the innocent things that make people run around screaming? If you love reading about people being hyper, this is the fanfic for you! Hinted UxY [longish oneshot, lotsa funnyness]


High peoples! While all of my friends dragged me out of the house to go trick or treating (TWITCH) on Halloween night, I watched a large bout of well…hyperness from my friends. Therefore I got this idea. Hope ya'll like it!

Takes place choosing Season 2. Since I'm in the UK I've never seen any of the episodes but I've read recaps. Apologies if I got anything wrong!

Warnings and other crap: _Has hints of UxY.

* * *

_

The story begins at the nearby candy factory. You think they'd be filled with happy workers who whistle every day on their way inside the building, thinking of all of the merry things they would be doing that day.

HAHAHAH! I laugh at you. This isn't always what happens. Sometimes the workers care more about getting home. Some care more about diving headfirst into the chocolate machine screaming 'BONZAI!' as well.

This worker was different however. He was newly employed, and every time someone looked into his eyes, they'd get this evil glare back at them.

Wait, evil?

Yep, you guessed it. Everyone's favourite computer virus was up to something again. But why a candy factory you ask, we shall soon see.

The figure stepped towards the back entrance, keys in hand. He fumbled to unlock the door, until it finally swung open. It stepped through the door and slammed it shut, its eyes scanning the room around it.

A doorway leading to the actual factory was in the corner. The figure stepped through it and sniggered. It was going to have fun doing this.

The machines clunked to like as it pulled the main switch. It stepped over to the computer and jammed a gemlike object into its side. The screen crackled until a few words appeared:

VIRUS INITIATED: STARTING ALPHA SEQUENCE

The familiar eye of XANA flickered on the screen and then it disappeared again. The machines started to hum and made strange metallic noises.

After a bit of clanking and clunking, the conveyor belt at the end of the machine started to move, carrying its passengers into the open.

The figure came over and examined the contents.

Five pieces of candy, each a different colour- blue, green, purple, pink and black. Perfect.

The figure set down a gift box and placed the candy inside. It put the lid on it, wrapped up the box and tied a ribbon onto it. The figure placed a note on the box and set it on a nearby desk and left the room.

'Send to the junior high school, Dorm 213' it read in untidy handwriting.

* * *

_Silence emitted through the room they were standing in._

'_Well? Do you accept?'_

_Tidus bowed his head and roughly raised it again._

'_Join you?' he snapped angrily, 'I'd rather die!'_

_The man tightened its grip on his sword hilt. 'Then you give me no choice..'_

_He lashed out with his deadly weapon and-_

'BREAK BREAK BREAKDANCE, BREAK BREAK BREAKDANCE, BREAK BREAK BREAKDANCE HERE WE GOOOO!'

Ulrich snapped his book shut angrily.

'Odd, will you ever shut up?' he practically screamed.

Odd hummed for a few more seconds before removing his blazing headphones. 'Oh lighten up, will ya Ulrich?'

His friend snorted in reply and opened his book again, obviously not caring anymore.

Odd raised his eyebrows. Time for some fun.

'What about you and Yumi, hmm?'

If Odd's previous statement didn't attract his attention, this certainly did. Ulrich looked up from his book.

'What do you mean by that?' he asked, a very slight blush on his cheeks.

Odd hit his own forehead with his palm. 'Oh come on! It's that obvious!'

He turned to him. 'I can't even remember how long you two have been blushing every time you see each other like idiots. Then you go off and do something else and it happens all over again!'

Ulrich was caught out. 'Uhmm, well, you see..' Odd cut him off.

"Oh Odd, I don't know whether she likes be back..' Of course she does you ninny! I really don't get you sometimes.'

There was a knock on the door. 'It's open!' Ulrich called.

There was no answer. Odd went over to answer it.

'Hello?' he said to no one in particular. He shrugged and was on his way back inside until he spotted something on the ground.

'OH WOW, CANDY!' Odd squealed in delight with sparkles in his eyes. He quickly picked up the package and ran back into his and Ulrich's dorm.

He was just about to rip the package to pieces until two hands wrapped firmly around his wrists.

'Whoa there tiger,' Ulrich said, trying not to laugh, 'Let's see who it's from-'

He sweatdropped. '-first.' Odd had ripped his hands free as well as the box and was devouring the purple candy.

'Hey! Here Ulrich, here's a green one for you, well - there _was _a purple one for me, a black one for Yumi, a blue one for Einstein and a pink one for Princess! Cool, huh?'

Ulrich furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'Strange. No sign of where it's from.' He said before setting the note on the desk. 'It just says our address and that's it.'

Odd looked up at him. 'Maybe it was from my parents? Ehh who cares, candy is candy.'

'That isn't _our_ candy you're eating, is it Odd?'

Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita were standing in the open doorway.

Ulrich's face lit up. '_Hi Yumi!_' he said, almost shrieking. He blushed. So did Yumi. Odd anime fainted.

Aelita peeked into the box. 'Jeremie? What is 'candy'?' she asked politely.

Jeremie straightened his glasses and began explaining.

'..but some people who eat too much sugar can start acting really strange and energetic.' He finished.

'Oh, I see.'

'Yep,' Odd replied, 'And it tastes great too! Here, you all should try some! Oh wait, umm…' he looked back at the box. There were only the green and black candies left.

'ODD!'

'But I was hungry!'

'You're always hungry!'

While Ulrich's mouth was still open, Odd picked up the green candy and jammed it in his mouth.

Thus a giant choking fit assumed.

'Ulrich!' Yep, you guessed it, Yumi cried as she darted over to him and started to hit his back in an attempt to unchoke him.

Eventually, Ulrich stopped hacking and sat back down again. The candy was still in his mouth.

Usually a kid would spit it out at the person who choked him, but Ulrich was not like that. He chewed it and then swallowed it.

Odd typically asked him 'How was it?'

He shrugged. 'It was ok.'

Yumi picked up the black candy and ate it as well. After she swallowed it, she started coughing.

'UGH, that was awful!' she cried. The others stared at her for a while before turning to each other again.

'You know, I'm really bored tonight,' Odd finally said, 'Anybody up for a sleepover?'

Yumi thought about this for a second. 'Hold on, I'll call my parents and see what they think.

'It should be ok, it's Friday after all.' Jeremie said before she left the room.

About ten minutes later Yumi came back in.

'They said yes!' she said excitedly, then burst out laughing for some reason.

'YES! WOOHOO!' Ulrich and Odd shrieked, jumped high in the air before landing on their heads. Ulrich landed on his bed. Poor Odd landed on the floor.

'OW! What the hell..' Odd exclaimed.

Yumi was still laughing. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…llamas…wha?'

She looked around her. 'What just happened?'

Ulrich felt his head as if he was dizzy. 'I feel weird..'

'Are you sure you'll be ok, Ulrich?' Yumi asked, obviously concerned for her friend.

Ulrich blushed. 'I'm not going to let some dumb headache ruin all of the fun.'

'Hey! Why are you tending to the one who got a SOFT landing? No fair!' Odd whined.

Odd got up again. 'Now that that's over, LET'S PARTAY!'

* * *

'**It's working…IT'S WORKING! HAHAHAHA!' **_:horror music:

* * *

_

'Hey, remember the time we went to that ice cream parlour downtown?' Jeremie said laughing.

'Yeah! Odd ran in so fast he tripped over one of the chairs!' Ulrich managed to say in between chuckles.

They were talking about all of their funny moments. Odd scowled and soon he was laughing. 'Remember when that TV guy came around and the lunch lady dumped the meatballs on his head?'

Ten minutes later and they were all laughing at this point. Well, almost.

'I've never laughed so much for ages. Now I'm tired.' Ulrich said. Odd, Jeremie and Aelita stared at him. Aelita giggled.

Ulrich stared back. 'What?'

Jeremie and Odd tried not to laugh as Odd pointed at Ulrich's shoulder. He looked slowly and gaped.

During the past five minutes Yumi's head was resting on Ulrich's shoulder, fast asleep.

Good thing it was pretty dark, because Ulrich was RED.

'Well, this is awkward.' Ulrich said eventually. Jeremie and Odd exchanged knowing glances while Aelita still giggled away.

'We'll just go back to our dorms. Odd can stay with me.'

'But-'

Too late, his friends were already at the doorway.

'You two lovebirds have fun! Don't do anything rash now!' Odd laughed before closing the door.

Ulrich sighed. 'Mental Note: kill Odd next time he's alone.' He murmured.

Yumi was smiling in her sleep. 'I better not wake her up.'

Trying not to make any sudden movements, he slowly crept over to his bed with a sleeping Yumi still on his shoulder. She slid off his shoulder and onto his bed.

Ulrich was also very tired and fell asleep on the floor where he was, still holding Yumi's hand.

* * *

Aelita woke up the next morning. She yawned. 'I wonder what happened last night between Yumi and Ulrich..' she giggled a little on her way to the showers. 

Yumi was nowhere to be seen. 'She must still be asleep,' she thought. Aelita dried off, got dressed and made her way to Ulrich and Odd's dorm. The door was unlocked.

She opened the door to find-

'AAAAAH!'

* * *

Jeremie froze at the sound. 'That sounded like Aelita!' he cried while bolting out the door, completely ignoring Odd and what he was doing. 

He ran into her dorm room. 'She's not in here. Unless…'

'STOP, PLEASE STOP!' Jeremie heard her scream again. It was coming from Ulrich and Odd's dorm. He dashed down the hallway and arrived at the doorway.

Aelita looked like she was coughing. There was someone behind her.

'AELITA!' Jeremie cried but suddenly stopped.

Aelita was…laughing?

'Hahahaha..Yumi stop! HAHAHA!'

'Yumi?'

There she was, sitting there with a crazy look in her eyes.

'TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE! Tickles make people hap-hap-happy!'

Jeremie stared at her.

'ICE CREAM!' someone else screamed. Jeremie was scared to see who it was.

It was Ulrich, wearing a lampshade on his head. 'I LIKE HIPPOS!' he sang over and over.

Both Ulrich and Yumi saw him at the same time. They both dashed towards him.

'WOULD LIKE SOME TICKLE SURPRISE?'

'HAVE YOU SEEN MY PET HIPPO?'

'Run, Aelita! RUN!' Jeremie yelled, dragging her out and shutting the door.

'What happened to them? What's wrong?' Aelita gasped.

Jeremie grunted. 'It was that candy! I'm sure of it! XANA's really got a good plot this time.'

They both froze at the one word. 'Candy?' They echoed. Then it hit them.

'ODD!'

* * *

Jeremie crashed through the door to his dorm to find Odd trying to eat his pillow. 

'YUM! MARSHMALLOWS!' He said before chewing on it again.

'Aelita, try and keep him happy, I'll go see what's up on Lyoko.'

Aelita winced as Odd shook his head with the pillow in his mouth.

'There's no activated tower on Lyoko.' Jeremie said. 'That must mean the pieces of candy each had a virus planted inside to damage their..well..craniums.'

He turned around to find Odd offering Aelita a bite of his 'marshmallow'.

'Would you like some pie?'

'No Odd, I don't want any pie!'

Jeremie picked up another pillow. 'Here, Odd! Look! Sparkles!' He threw it to the other side of the room.

Odd squeaked and ran after it. 'Aelita, bring Yumi and Ulrich here!' Jeremie said. 'I have to find the cure to the virus, but I need them altogether so that they don't do anything stupid. Sorry- no, so that they aren't found.'

He picked up something on his desk and handed it to her. 'Here's a rubber duck. Get them to follow it.'

Aelita nodded and went out of the door.

She returned a few minutes later holding Yumi's hand and Ulrich still wearing the lampshade. It now had a smiley face drawn on it.

'KITTEN!' he said excitedly while pointing at Odd's pillow.

Odd shielded it with himself. 'No, it's MY potato!'

'But I wanna see the kitten!'

'MY POTATO!'

Ulrich chased him around the room. Yumi just sat down and watched them.

'You know Jeremie,' Aelita said, 'Yumi seems to be the most sane out of the three.'

Yumi started singing the Llama song as if to prove Aelita's point wrong.

Aelita sweatdropped. 'Never mind.'

'HERE'S A LLAMA THERE'S A LLAMA AND ANOTHER LITTLE LLAMA…'

'Shuddup you crazy old lady!' Ulrich yelled while throwing the rubber duck at Yumi.

'Who you calling a crazy old lady? GET BACK HERE BATMAN!' They chased each other around the room. Odd sat there, stroking his 'marshmallow'.

Jeremie watched them with amazement. 'I'm just wondering how XANA did this..'

'So do I, Jeremie. So do I.'

Jeremie stood up. 'I'll have to go to the factory to find the antivirus. You'll have to keep them busy.'

'How? It'd be better if we-'

'We'll just bring them with us, yeah.'

'Ok.'

* * *

'Wow…are we in Holland?' Ulrich said stupidly, looking at the factory around him. 

Yumi looked at him. 'No, you ninny! It's Willy Wonka's chocolate factory!'

They stared at each other before..

'WILLY WONKA AND THE AMAZING FACTORY…'

Odd screamed and ran around, holding his ears. 'MY EARS ARE A RUNNING RIVER OF PAIN! IT BURNS US!'

Jeremie gulped before pressing the elevator button and prepared for the worse.

'WOW A MAGIC BOX!' Ulrich said in amazement.

'HELP! WE'RE DROWNING!' Odd screamed.

Yumi was less hair brained. 'Thingie goes down!' She started humming elevator music. Aelita hummed along with her.

Eventually they arrived at the supercomputer room.

'COOLIO A MICROWAVE OVEN!' Odd said excitedly.

Yumi walked over to the computer and sniffed it. 'It smells like waffles.' She said promptly.

Aelita stared at her. 'Okaaay…' Jeremie said slowly. 'I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that and I'm just going to find your antivirus..' He backed towards the computer and into the chair.

'Righto.' He said and then the typing began.

Odd fell asleep on his pillow while Ulrich and Yumi were playing some strange animal game that Aelita didn't recognise.

Ulrich stood up. 'WOOF WOOF! I'M A COW!'

Yumi followed suit. 'HONK HONK! I'M A CLOWN!'

Aelita anime fainted.

After about 45 minutes, Jeremie finally spoke up. 'YES! IT WORKS!'

Aelita's face lit up. 'Great!'

Jeremie looked at the screen again. 'Yes, it just needs some tinkering.'

Aelita smiled. Then she turned around.

'..OH MY GOD!'

Jeremie turned around. 'What? What is it?'

Aelita pointed. Their friends were gone but a note was left there.

She walked over and picked it up, it was wet with drool. She winced as she read it out to Jeremie.

'_Hi lady!_

_We went to find a unicorn but we dunno why._

_Say hi to Grandad for us!_

_Love from Ulrich and the other guyz'_

'…oh crap.'

* * *

'WOWZ look at that!' Odd said, pointing at a nearby carnival. 

Yumi's eyes lit up. 'It's so pretty!'

Ulrich was already at the entrance and running around all of the stands.

Odd ran off to a ring toss game. Yumi sighed, until she saw a stand with stuffed unicorns. She squealed and ran towards it.

Meanwhile, Aelita was running around the town looking for their friends. _If I were a crazy teen, where would I go.._

She saw all of the lights and the colourful banners. _The carnival!_ Aelita ran through the entrance.

'Yumi!'

She was sitting on a bench hugging a stuffed unicorn.

'Lookit Aelita! I won a prize!'

'Where'd the others go?'

'Mr Leprechaun Man went to the big spinny thing and the other kid's over there somewhere.' She said pointing at the west side of the carnival.

Aelita nodded. 'You stay here, ok?' She said before running off.

She groaned as she heard a 'OOOH! BALLOONS!' behind her. She'd worry about her later.

It wasn't long until she found a huge crowd of people. She made her way towards the front and found Ulrich and Odd running into each other over and over.

'WHEE!' Odd screamed before crashing again.

Aelita groaned and reached out for them. Ulrich hissed. 'NEVERRR!'

They ran off to god-knows-where.

Aelita sighed. Who would have known running after a bunch of crazy friends was so tiring and stressful?

Suddenly her cellphone bleeped. It was a message from Jeremie:

_AntiV Wrks!_

_Wtch 4 Bright Pnk Lite!_

_J._

Aelita blinked. 'Bright pink light?'

A giant pink glowing bubble, just like when they returned to the past, cut her off…

* * *

Aelita woke up to find herself in Jeremie's room. She sat up and looked around. 

'Aelita! You're awake!'

She was glad to hear Yumi's normal self again.

'It's great to see you back to normal Yumi!'

Yumi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 'Well, Jeremie told me all about it. I feel silly right now..'

Jeremie came between them. 'It was lucky I found it. Apparently if you guys were like that for another minute it would have been permanent.'

Yumi and Aelita winced.

'Eep, look at the time!' Yumi said, looking at her watch, 'I gotta go. See you guys later!'

Aelita waved as Yumi left. Once she did, she looked around her. 'By the way Jeremie, do you know where Ulrich and Odd are?'

Jeremie shrugged.

'Your guess is as good as mine Aelita.'

* * *

Ulrich sat up in his bed and held his head. (A/N: hey! That rhymed!) 'Ugh, what happened…' 

He looked around him. 'Better yet, where the hell am I?'

'I'm back in my dorm room. Great..' he sighed. Then he froze. He could feel bare skin against his own.

Fearing what he'll see, Ulrich looked over his shoulder. It was Odd.

And neither of them were wearing any clothes.

'**OH…MY…GOD!'**

Experiance the power..of sugar.

* * *

A/N: hehe! Wow, that was longer than I expected. I guess after reading this you'll think twice before reaching for that chocolate bar, eh? …guess not. Hope you liked it as much as I had fun writing it! 


End file.
